


Five night's at Hell

by smolbendy



Category: Big Hero 6, Five nights at freddys - Fandom
Genre: Cross Over, I know it needs work, My first posted work, Please don't maime me D:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbendy/pseuds/smolbendy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after Hiro had settled into being okay with being part cat, he up and decides he wants to try something new. He wants to try having a real job, not that being an inventor was a real job.. but most kids his age work as paper boys and work in diners, or restaurants. Well, he finds a news clipping of a restaurant hiring, despite knowing the rumors about the place he calls and gets the job. But little does he know it might have been his worst mistake.</p>
<p>(The cat!Hiro thing is based off an RP I am doing with my fiancee. So.. this was kind of a branch off of that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What have I gotten myself into...

**Author's Note:**

> Oh by the way.. this is the first time I've posted anything I've ever written so if anyone wants to give me pointers I welcome it. I have a few nights done but this is all I'm posting for now. I will be posting each chapter as nights. So chapter 2 is night 1, so on. This might be very OOC too so.. just bare with me I'm trying.

Hiro sat at his desk spinning in his chair some. He had told Tadashi that he had wanted to try out having a "normal" job for the heck of it. After the whole mishap with his machine and him having neko ears and a tail now it was hard to do just that... BUT with Baymax's help he was able to find an add to work a night shift. Tadashi wasn't exactly happy about it but it was a 5 day shift from 12 am to 6 am, not too bad. The pay wasn't like what he got from building inventions but it was more of an.. experiment. He lifted up the paper staring at the Ad. He had called about it, they weren't too excited that he was 14 applying but he explained that he had completed high school and was enrolled in college and that eased them up. They told him he would start tonight and to be there early, around 8 pm so the day guard could fill him in. He pushed himself up and he pulled on the uniform they had dropped off and he pulled on his hat hiding both his tail and ears. He grinned some in the mirror. "Well at least I know I look good in uniform." He snickered and he ran down stairs to find Tadashi and pester him for a few hours till he'd need a ride to work.

8 PM Night 1: Hiro climbed off Tadashi's moped and he handed his brother the spare helmet. Tadashi sighed looking at the building. "I don't understand why you want to work here." Hiro rolled his eyes and grinned. "Come on, you can't tell me you didn't want to work at a pizza place? Beside it's robots Tadashi. I can handle robots." Tadashi sighed and he nodded. "Alright but if you need ANYTHING, call me right away." Hiro nodded and waved before running into the building. He quickly found the guard station, a man looked up at him. He had a huge scar on his face like his skull had been smashed at one point. "You must be Hiro. " He didn't sound happy to see him. "I don't think you're cut out for this job.. but what do I know I don't hire people." Hiro sighed and he crossed his arms. "Just show me what to do." The man nodded and handed him a tablet it was old but worked. "All the cameras can be seen through this. Just press the tab by them. There are 3 Animatronics on the stage, one in Kids cove, and there's 4 in the back room. They're being worked on. This place got renovated so there are two stage areas but ones down for right now. On the wall is a light switch to the two doors as well as a button to close the steel doors. The Animatronics are set to free roam as to avoid them getting stiff, so if they come to your room shut the door. If you don't well.. let's just say you don't want to find out what happens." Hiro just stared at him, did the man just say that if he didn't shut the door the things would harm him? He was imagining that right? The man rubbed his head some. "Always keep on the look out okay? If you do you should be fine, if for what ever reason you have to leave the room stay away from them, they wont see you as a human being while in night mode. They'll think you're an endoskeleton and in the restaurant it's against the rules to walk around without a suit so-" "So.. if they catch me they'll shove me in a suit?!" He nodded. Hiro was dumbfounded, everything he was hearing sounded like something out of a horror game. "So.. your shift is starting soon. I'll see you tomorrow." The man turned and left. Hiro watched him and he scowled. "He must have been pulling my leg. I mean come on. " He looked at the tablet and pulled up the stage camera's and he frowned. The Animatronics were huge... at least 5'11" or more.. He would be tiny compared to them...


	2. Night 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He went back to Kid's cove and the scrap parts were gone. His eyes widened. "What?" He flipped quickly through the cameras till he finally threw the tablet down and he was nose to nose with the fox. His eyes widened as he stared into it's black glowing eyes it opened it's mouth showing its razor sharp teeth and Hiro's mind blanked out. The animatronic began to give off a loud static noise and what he could tell was an attempt at a police scanner. "

Hiro flipped though the cameras thinking. He noticed in the Kid's cove was a pile of scrap parts and he blinked some. He frowned some seeing a fox head. It was obvious the Animatronic had been dismantled and left there. He switched to the supply room and he saw the other animatronics. One though.. another fox, it was in bad shape fur ripped off and a broken jaw. He sighed flipping through again. "It makes me sick seeing robotics thrown out the window to save money." He spun in his chair some thinking. "I'm sure I'd get fire on the spot though for tinkering with them." He snickered some, he looked at the clock it was 4 am already. He looked back at the tablet but he caught something on the camera that made him freeze, the dismantled foxes head had moved and was staring right at the camera. He frowned some and he wondered if they could see him. But that sounded stupid plus the tablet didn't have a camera on it. He switched through the others, none had moved. He went back to Kid's cove and the scrap parts were gone. His eyes widened. "What?" He flipped quickly through the cameras till he finally threw the tablet down and he was nose to nose with the fox. His eyes widened as he stared into it's black glowing eyes it opened it's mouth showing its razor sharp teeth and Hiro's mind blanked out. The animatronic began to give off a loud static noise and what he could tell was an attempt at a police scanner. He blinked some and he reached out touching it's nose. The Animatronic didn't move but he thought some and he got up. He looked over her endoskeleton. He could tell it had tried to re attach itself and he grinned some. He thought some and he took his hat off his ears visible to the Animatronic and the static died. He snickered smiling more. "Aha. Mind if I put you back together??" The Animatronic moved so it was no longer on the ceiling and sitting on the floor. Hiro pulled out a tool box from his back pack and he got to work on the fox before him. He'd need to get white and pink Faux fur to finish it but the least he could do was fix her endo skeleton. He foxed her arms and legs then noticed the second head. He noticed how small it was compared to hers and he blinked some. He was careful with the tools as he repaired it some thinking and he built some wires off it making it almost bird like. "Once I get some Faux fur I can finish the job. " He froze some though seeing glowing eyes watching from the door. The white fox made a loud static noise and shoved him under the desk and went back to hanging from the ceiling, shortly after he heard loud thumps leaving the door way. Hiro stayed under the desk for another 3 hours and the alarm went off signaling the end of his shift. He climbed out from under the desk and he noticed the fox was gone. He switched the camera to Kids cove and he noticed a random pile of parts.. but seeing them arranged told him it wasn't the fox and that she had probably stolen parts and a spare fox head to keep there. He smiled some and looked around a bit pulling his hat on to hide his ears then he watched the day guard walk in. He blinked some almost confused to see him but he smiled and waved as he left to go home.


End file.
